Eine Gute Nacht Geschichte
by Diman
Summary: Dies ist eine kleine Gute Nacht Geschichte, die Elrond seinen Söhnen erzählt.


Eine Gute Nacht Geschichte 

Disclaimer:  
Alle Rechte an den entliehenen Figuren liegen bei J. R. R. Tolkien. Ich verfolge mit der Geschichte keine geschäftlichen Interessen.

Dies ist eine kleine Gute Nacht Geschichte, die Elrond seinen Söhnen erzählt.

Die stillen Klänge des Wasserfalls spielen leise ihr ruhiges Lied, helles Sternenlicht erhellt die dunkle Nacht, sorgt für ein angenehmes wohltuendes Gefühl. Es erklingen die typischen Geräusche der Nacht, vereinzelt brennen noch Kerzen, die die Schatten der Elben an die Wand zeichnen.

In einem der oberen Gemächer hört man Stimmen, jeder der hier lebt weiß wem diese Stimmen gehören, ihr Lachen schallt durchs ganze Haus...

Behutsam streicht er die Haare seines erstgeborenen Sohns aus dem Gesicht, küsst ihn sanft auf die kleine Stirn. „Ola melima mell nín." murmelt er leise in das kleine spitze Ohr neben ihm. „Die Valar mögen deinen Schlaf bewachen, so wie ich."

„Papa, noch nicht gehen! Wir wollen eine Geschichte hören! Wir wollen etwas von unserer Mutter hören!" Seufzend wendet er sich wieder seinen Söhnen zu, die ihn mit großen Kulleraugen ansehen. Elrohir der auf das Bett seines Bruders gesprungen ist, kuschelt sich bereits an die breite Schulter seines Vaters, der sich auf das Bett gesetzt hat. „Was möchtet ihr denn hören..." er kann nicht zu Ende sprechen schon kommt es lautstark aus beiden kleinen Mündern. „Eure Hochzeit! Wir wollen die Geschichte von eurer Hochzeit hören!" wie wild an seinem Ärmel ziehend, um ihre Worte zu verstärken, warten die beiden Kinder gespannt auf seine Antwort, leicht genervt entzieht Elrond ihnen seinen Ärmel, denkt kurz nach und beginnt leise zu erzählen...

„Es war ein wunderschöner Spätherbsttag...die Blätter fielen von den Bäumen, wie Regen vom Himmel, die Sonne strahlte vom blauen Himmel auf uns herab...viele waren gekommen um uns ihren Segen und Glück zu geben...alle in ihren prächtigsten Gewändern gehüllt...ich war noch in meinen Gemach, ebenso wie eure Mutter." Ein warmes Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen.

„Man erzählte uns vorher nicht wie das ganze Ablaufen sollte." Erzählt er zwinkernd weiter. „Wir wurden getrennt hinunter geführt...unsere Gäste standen alle auf und schauten zu uns,Blütenblätter fielen vom Himmel auf uns herab, ein leises Lied erfüllte den Saal...ich ergriff Celebrians Hand und wir schauten uns kurz an..." Verträumt hält er inne, um seine Erinnerung noch einige Sekunden zu behalten, mit einem leichten Seufzer widmet er sich wieder der Geschichte, als er das nervöse Gezappel seiner Söhne bemerkt.

„Langsam liefen wir nach vorne wo man uns segnen sollte...wir dachten es wäre so eine typische Prozedur." Eine abwägende Handbewegung macht, dabei leicht mit seinen Schultern zuckt.

Er erzählt ihnen wie sie getraut wurden...als die Zwei schon dachten es wäre zu Ende und glücklich unter ihre Decken krabbeln wollen hält er sie zurück.  
„Wartet ihr Zwei." sagt er mit einem herzhaften lachen, als er die Beiden beobachtet wie sie zurück in ihre Betten springen. „Die Geschichte ist noch nicht zu Ende."

„Wir wollten schon unsere Glückwünsche entgegen nehmen, als man uns sanft an den Handgelenken fasste...da kamen sie, auf kleinen Samtkissen gelegen zu uns...handgefertigt, aus edelsten Material...sie funkelten wie die Sterne am Himmel..."Gedankenverloren wendet er seinen Blick kurz von seinen Söhnen und schaut zu den Sternen am Nachthimmel, als er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wird. „Was denn Papa!" Sein Blick kehrt wieder zu den Zwillingen zurück, die aufgeregt näher zu ihm gerückt sind.

„Unsere Diademe îrima yondo ." Bei diesen Worten streichelt Elrond sanft durch Elladans Haar, der grade schon wieder seinen Mund öffnen will, weil wenn es nach ihm ginge, sein Vater viel zu langsam erzählt. Doch durch den Blick seines Vaters schweigt er lieber, auch wenn es ihm schwer fällt.  
„Es sind nicht nur Diademe sie sind wie ein Symbol der Valar..." Elrond hebt eine Augenbraue als sein Jüngster ihn unterbricht. „Wo sind sie jetzt Papa! Du trägst deinen nicht immer!" Ruhig und lächelnd antwortet er seinen Söhnen, die ihm noch näher gerückt sind und wie wild mit ihren Händen gestikulieren, als wollten sie seine Antwort herbei wedeln. Oder hofften zumindest es wäre so.

„Die uns beschützen sollen, lapse ." Dabei seinen Söhnen zu zwinkert. „Ich trage meinen mehr zu besonderen Anlässen mell nín ...sie befinden sich unten neben der großen Halle, in einen hell erleuchteten Zimmer...auf genau diesen Samtkissen, wo sie auch zu unserer Hochzeit gebettet worden waren...man sagt wer sie trägt, der trägt nicht nur den Schutz der Valar sondern auch deren Weisheit." Elrond streicht sanft durch Elrohirs Haar.

„So und nun ab ins Bett mit euch!" Sagt Elrond lachend zu seinen Söhnen und haucht ihnen jeweils einen Kuss auf die Stirn, trägt Elrohir in sein Bett, während Elladan sich bereits in sein großes Kissen kuschelt und die Decke bis zu seiner Nasenspitze hochgezogen hat, was ihm ein stolzes Lächeln seines Vaters einbringt.

Lautlos verlässt er ihr Zimmer, und weiß doch ganz genau das Elladan seine Neugier nicht bis zum Morgen verdrängen kann und sich fast im selben Moment als er die Tür schließt, aus seinem Bett krabbelt um sich die zwei Diademe anzusehen...

Ola melima mell nín Träum schön mein Schatz

îrima yondo lieblicher Sohn

lapse elbisches Wort für Kleinkind

mell nín mein Schatz


End file.
